Nerscylla Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Order: Chelicerata - Family: Syclla Nerscylla is part of the Temnoceran class and the only known one thus far. It was put into this class due to it being very different from the Carapaceons and Neopterons and, from it being able to extend its fangs. There is a closely related Subspecies that lives within the Dunes. Habitat Range Nerscylla can be found living in the Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, and occasionally the Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche Nerscylla is most likely one of the craftiest and deadliest predators found in Barubaré's region. They will prey on small creatures such as Altaroth, Bnahabra, Kelbi, and Aptonoth. A Nerscylla's favorite prey item is Gypceros as this proven by numerous corpses of the bird wyverns being seen in a single web and its habit of covering itself with a Gypceros' hide. However they will eat anything stuck in it's webs. This includes Genprey, Gendrome, Jaggi, Jaggia, Conga, Congalala, and even the occasional unfortunate Seltas and Khezu can get stuck in these deadly webs. Despite this prey they have to compete with other large predatory monsters like Tetsucabra, Najarala, Tigrex, Deviljho, and other large predatory monsters in order to survive in their environment. They may even have to compete with the mighty Gravios and its subspecies since these wyverns occasionally eat meat. Despite these challenges, Nerscylla are deadly and strong in their own right and, have been shown to be very crafty in some situations. Biological Adaptations Unlike most spiders a Nerscylla is capable of extending its fangs at an incredible length and force. This can allow it to still capture prey when said prey is at a considerable distance. When looking at a Nerscylla one would immediately notice the large and bright purple spines on its back. At first glance many would believe that these spines serve a defensive purpose to repel attacks from above. However upon closer examination the spines store the venom that these deadly Temnocerans use in both their fangs and stinger located at the end of their abdomen. As a Nerscylla ages, its venom will become even more powerful. Younger Nerscylla have the ability to sleep prey with their abdomen but as they age that skill is replaced with more deadlier poison that works at a much faster rate known as "toxic". Behavior These large Temnoceran are ambush predators that will readily attack from behind, below, and above. When making a web they'll wisely construct it in an area where potential prey is most likely to appear. They are most commonly seen to construct their webs near farming settlements where they will attack and kill any livestock that wander into the vicinity of their web for food. Occasionally, they will even snatch away any unwary villagers/farmers that wander into their territory. As stated earlier Gypceros are the favorite prey of the Nerscylla but the food isn't the only reason why the Bird Wyvern is targeted. When killing a Gypceros the large arachnid not only eats it but disturbingly rips the skin off the avian Wyvern's body and wears it's skin as a cloak. This shocking behavior is both horrifying and intriguing to naturalists. The reason why Nerscylla do this is to increase their strength, use as camouflage, and for protection. The rubbery hide of a Gypceros is able to protect a Nerscylla from the attacks of thunder element monsters such as Khezu, Rajang, and Kirin. Category:Monster Ecology